1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information equipment that dissipates heat in the information equipment into the air through an exhaust port.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, portable information equipment such as a laptop personal computer, a notebook personal computer, a tablet-type personal computer, a pocket personal computer, a hand-held terminal (HHT), a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a wearable computer is spreading. In such information equipment, heating elements such as a CPU and a memory are provided, so that it is necessary to dissipate heat generated by these heating elements into the air through an exhaust port. Therefore, the information equipment is provided with a radiator such as a cooling fan or a Peltier element (see, for example, JP 11-354959 A or JP 2000-349479 A).
Although the information equipment may be used on a desk, it is mostly used while being held by a user. Therefore, while the radiator is dissipating heat into the air through an exhaust port, the hand of the user holding the information equipment becomes hot, which gives the user a disagreeable feeling.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, conventionally, information equipment has been proposed, which includes a plurality of exhaust ports, a plurality of radiators provided so as to correspond to the respective exhaust ports, and a plurality of switches that switch between ON and OFF of the respective radiators (see, for example, JP 2004-13685 A). Specifically, a user uses the switch to turn off the radiator corresponding to the exhaust port in a portion where the user holds the information equipment, and turn on the radiators corresponding to the exhaust ports in portions other than the portion where the user holds the information equipment. Consequently, heat is not dissipated from the exhaust port in the portion where the user holds the information equipment, so that the hand of the user does not become hot, which can prevent the user from being given a disagreeable feeling.